The Trouble With Us
by TinyDancer-InTheRain
Summary: "We can't do this, Paul! We're both trouble, we're not good for each other!" I yelled through the rain. "Exactly. You know the trouble with us, Ever? Nobody loves trouble as much as us." We were both soaking wet now. "That's why we're not good for each other!" He grabbed my face in his hands, "But we're not good for anyone else!" He yelled, then smashed his lips to mine.


**Trouble** **with** **Us **

_A/n: My computer is broken so I wrote this on my iPhone, please ignore the format and mistakes._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. **

_PaulxOC__Imprint__Story_

* * *

**Chapter** **1**. **Trouble**  
I rested my feet, rudely, on the metal table and glared at the decrepit glass of water, as if willing it to move. It sat there, begging for my finger prints, but I'd seen enough late night crime shows to be smart enough to refuse to give them.

Unless you don't consider jail to be a "bad thing" then I'm not off to a good start yet.

Let's just say its not the first time I've been in this kind of situation.

I'm not very good at staying out of trouble. I was coming to La Push to get away from that life but I've only been on the reservation for two days and you see where I've gotten myself.

I promised I would do better for Emma. I guess that starts now...

I was about to pull my hair out, I've been in this interrogation room for what feels like two hours.

"Yo, dude, when can I make my fucking phone call? It's been two hours already!" I called to the officer in the corner.

He pretended like he didn't hear me, he didn't even blink. It reminded me of those Buckingham Palace soldiers or guards that don't move or speak and wear the funny hats.

The door opened and I prayed it was someone telling me I was free to go.

Of course, it wasn't. It definitely was not a disappointment though...

Listen to me carefully, the guy that walked in was hotter than Channing Tatum. I'm serious, I'd never say that if it weren't true.  
Honestly the guy looked like he came out of a movie or a dream or something.

He had to duck under the door he was so tall, like literally a giant. Not to mention he was totally ripped, tons of muscles and an eight pack.

How would i know that? Did I forget to mention he wasn't wearing a shirt?  
...Or shoes for that matter.

The moment you lay eyes on him you can tell he's just drop dead gorgeous and you can't look away. He was tan and had short cropped black hair, wet from the raging storm outside. He had perfect white teeth, perfect lips, perfect everything.

I had this major sense of déjà vu. I know I've seen this guy before.

My eyes found the familiar tattoo on his upper right arm, and I knew he was one of my brothers followers. He was part of the Sam Uley pack. They all looked the same.

I didn't meet his eyes.  
The eyes are what always get me and I'm trying to stay away from the person I was.  
The party girl, the daredevil, the badass that's not afraid of anything, the girl that does drugs and fucks all the jocks...and the girl who gets arrested.

He is the same as all of them. There's no way he can be that hot and not have a really big ego.

There's no doubt he could take every officer here, but he still did what he was told and sat down across from me.  
I'd be afraid to see how short I look standing beside him.

The officer left.  
"Paul," he said, holding out his hand.  
I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"So?"

He laughed and his arm retreated, "Okay then."

I rolled my eyes, "So what are you in for?"

He shrugged and leaned back in the metal chair, "Aiding and abetting Sam Uley or some bullshit like that."

Everybody must know Sam around here. It gets pretty damn annoying.

"How do you know, Sam?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I work for the pain in the ass."

It was silent for a moment then he realized what I said.

"Wait, you know, Sam?" I asked.

I laughed, "Just a little bit."

He raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"I happen to be the ass's little sister."

Paul's eyes got wide, "Well shit. Sorry."

I shrugged, and pulled my feet off the table, "Me too. He is a pain in the ass."

He laughed, "You know what? You're not so bad. How the hell can someone like you be related to, Sam?"

I laughed, "Thanks, I've wondered that my entire life."

Then I did the stupidest thing possible and looked into his deep brown eyes.  
I was locked.

There's no possible way, not enough words in the world to explain what happened next but I'll try my damnedest.  
When we looked into each others eyes its like we became the other person, I'm not crazy I swear. It was like we could see right through each other, like we were tied to then ends of a bungee cord and whenever we tried to pull away it would just snap back, like there was this invisible pull towards each other, this inevitable connection. I don't know but I've never felt anything remotely like it in my life.

Which is the one thing that scared the shit out of me.

All the sudden I care for this guy like I care for my daughter, like he means everything to me. Which obviously he doesn't. He can't. He's just a stranger for God's sake!  
Fuck, damn it, fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell is going on!

Thank goodness the door bursted open, snapping us out of whatever the hell kind of trance we were in.

"Well, why am I not surprised that I'd find you guys in a situation like this...together?"

Paul and I looked at each other, then glared at Sam.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sam, my stilettos clicking against the concrete floor, "Shut up and hug me already."

Sam had to pick me up to hug me because I was so short, and him so tall.

I heard Paul's booming laughter from behind, "I didn't know you were a munchkin!"

I flipped him off.

"Okay, not that this isn't nice and all but can we get the hell out of here, please?" I asked.

"Sure, already talked to aunt Liz, you're going to stay with Emily and I."

Paul followed quietly behind, Sam and I with his hands in his pockets.

"What? Wait, no. I can't." I heart started beating like the wings of a humming-bird, worried he found out about her.

"Yes you can, you're supposed to be staying with me anyways!" He said as we walked to the car.

"I'm going to walk home, see you guys later," Paul said, I could've sworn he winked at me.

"Get your stuff, then I will see you at the house."

"Sam, you're not listening to me! I don't want to, okay? It's late, and I have school tomorrow!"

I unlocked my car and leaned against it.

Sam sighed and shook his head, "Fine. This weekend though, that way you'll already be used to school, but you have have to come by and see Emily and everyone tomorrow."

I smiled, relieved, "Deal."

"Okay. Be safe. See you tomorrow," he said rubbing my head.

"Hey Sam," I called after him, "Enough with the gushy lovey-dovey stuff, ok?"

He laughed, "You got it, Brat."

I laughed and got in my car. Thank goodness he didn't find out about my daughter. I mean I'm going to have to tell him, I know that, I just choose later rather than sooner.

I'm not ashamed of her but I don't want then to be too quick to judge. Sam's going to be like '"we didn't expect any less from you, Ever."'

See Sam's always been the favorite. He can do no wrong in everyone else's eyes. My whole life it's always been Sam this, Sam that, did you see what Sam did? It got even worse after he dumped his girlfriend Leah for her cousin Emily. Everyone around here seems to think he's some godly hero!

Which leaves me to be the family disappointment, of course. But I embrace it never the less, as you can tell.

I just waited so long to tell him, I'm too afraid now, I guess.

I'm just trying to protect my daughter...Or I'm being selfish.

Either way, I'm not looking forward to telling him.

This whole fresh start, and being a good person is going to be fucking hard. I mean I just got arrested for road rage...

And Paul isn't going to make it isn't easier! How am I going to stay away from him?

I just can't help it. I love trouble.

I _am_ trouble.

* * *

**Review** **and** **let** **me** **know** **if** **I** **should** **continue**!


End file.
